Technical Field
The disclosure concerns a method of forming layered structures by atomic layer deposition of materials, in accordance with a predetermined pattern of different materials in an integrated circuit.
Background Discussion
In some fabrication processes for forming integrated circuits, it is desirable to deposit thin films by atomic layer deposition (ALD) in accordance with a predetermined pattern. The pattern defines selective areas on a workpiece surface for deposition by an ALD process, while ALD is prevented in the other areas. Such a process is referred to herein as selective area atomic layer deposition. The problem is how to accurately govern the boundaries of the selective areas.